


Pawn

by kyloswhores



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bloodplay, Choking, Cum Eating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader Insert, Slapping, Smut, Violent Sex, finger-fucking, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloswhores/pseuds/kyloswhores
Summary: You are a politician’s assistant on Bespin. One day Supreme Leader Kylo Ren takes you upon his ship. Are you really just a pawn in the First Order’s fight against the Resistance?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up as if it were any other day. You wished you could’ve slept in, but being a politician’s assistant meant that you had to get up at the ass crack of dawn. You walked leisurely to the refresher, turned on the water, and felt the calming sensation of hot water on your back.

Your job was simple; sit quietly while the politicians talked and, if needed, go undercover to find dirt on your opponents. Maybe you could be considered a spy, but you don’t think of yourself as such. You knew other politicians envied you and wanted you on their team, but you didn’t think about this much in order to keep yourself from thinking too highly of your job.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when you heard someone calling your name, “Saf! Saf!! Oh my stars Saffron are you fucking deaf?” 

It was your boss, Irene, what the hell is she doing in your quarters? You turned off the water, quickly dried off, and got dressed. You decided to wear a somewhat sheer white blouse with a black and white plaid pencil skirt. This was your favorite skirt, it hugged your ass and thighs in such a way that it got the attention of all the men in the room. Maybe you were a little bit of a slut, you thought of the several times you’ve had to sleep with high ranking people in order to get information. You pushed these thoughts out of your head, pulled on a black blazer over your blouse, and exited the bathroom. 

Irene looked worried, she was fidgeting with the cuff on her blazer and her lips looked bloody; she had definitely been picking at them due to her nerves. 

“The First Order is coming to discuss the possibility of an alliance”. She was waiting for your reaction, but you just nodded. You understood it was a big deal, but you figured everything would turn out alright. Your planet, Bespin, was peaceful and you weren’t sure what the First Order would want with it. Snoke might’ve been the big bad Supreme Leader, but you knew he wouldn’t take control of your planet without a reason. 

“Be ready in 45 minutes”. Irene left without another word. You did light makeup, curled your hair, and put your heals on. You made sure your appearance was immaculate before heading out of your quarters and into the government building of Cloud City. 

When you arrived, the higher ups were sitting around and talking nervously about negotiations. You took your seat next to Irene and sat quietly, taking in the buzzing atmosphere. About 5 minutes later, you heard the secretaries announcing that the First Order has arrived. You were waiting for the hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke to show up, but instead in-came about a dozen First Order officers. None were note worthy, except one. He was fairly tall, around six foot, with the brightest orange hair you had ever seen. The last person to enter was a man even taller than the orange haired one. He had a scar that went down the left side of his face and his dark raven colored hair was a sharp contrast to his pale skin. He was extremely attractive, there was no denying it. As if he could read your thoughts, he looked at you with his dark eyes and you saw his perfect pink lips twitch in the beginnings of a smile. 

You hadn’t realized the orange haired man was talking until Irene turned to nudge you with her elbow. “Did you hear that?”, she whispered. You shook you head no. She leaned even closer “The Supreme Leader was murdered, some guy named Kylo Ren is in charge”. Fear struck you. You had heard rumors of the master of the Knights of Ren. He was childish and would do anything to get what he wanted. You felt panic traveling through your veins, you wondered what would happen to your planet. 

The man you were previously staring at began to speak, his voice was deep but smooth like honey, “The Supreme Leader was murdered, I am now in charge of the First Order. Bespin will submit to us, if you try to resist we will use force”.

You heard a ringing in your ears, it was hard to breathe. Before you knew it, your body fell limp against the floor. You passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saf woke up on the Finalizer. What the hell does the first order want with her??

When you woke up, you were lying on the ground in a small room. You couldn’t tell where you were. It was cold. The floors were black and so shiny that you could see your reflection. You felt like you were in a doctor’s office. The noise of a man clearing his throat snapped you out of your thoughts. 

“You’re awake”. It was Kylo Ren. You felt a pang of fear hit your body. You became aware of a splitting headache that was taking over your entire skull. “What happened? How did I get here?” you thought to yourself. 

“You’re my guest” he said with a smirk. “I’ve taken you aboard my ship, the Finalizer” He answered you questions as if you said them out loud. You wonder if he heard you thinking about how beautiful he was earlier. 

With another smirk, you realized that he had heard that too. You blushed a little, you were never much of a bold person. You kept most things to yourself and now that has been rendered useless because he can hear everything you’re thinking. You found an once of bravery, “Why did you bring me here?” 

He paused; as if contemplating whether or not he wanted to answer that. “You really don’t remember me”. It was phrased as a statement, rather than a question. Your look of confusion was the answer to his question. He left without another word, all you heard was the swooshing of his cape. You spent the next couple hours rethinking the earlier events of the day. You remember passing out, but something inside you was telling you that Kylo Ren was somehow to blame for that. You knew he had the force, but you weren’t sure if it was possible to use it to make people pass out. You were also wondering why he would want you. You were just a politicians assistant, how could you ever be of use to the Supreme Leader of the First Order? 

You were pulled out of your thoughts by the sound of footsteps. You shuddered with anticipation, you hoped it wasn’t Kylo Ren. The sight of a storm trooper in silver armor was slightly comforting, but you were still on edge. She handed you a tray of food, if you could even call it that. It resembled slime in both texture and scent. You gathered enough courage to ask, “Can you please tell me why I’m here?” 

A moment passed, but she decided to tell you, “Supreme Leader Ren decided to take you after your planet’s leaders refused an alliance. They tried to fight back, but our forces easily overpowered them. Bespin will be destroyed shortly.” Without giving you time to react, she left. You didn’t even know her name. Your entire world had shattered in mere seconds. 

You tried to fight it, but painful sobs took over your body. You knew you were being loud, but you didn’t care. The faces of Irene and your other colleges flashed through your head and you cried louder and harder. You hadn’t even realized Kylo Ren standing in front of you. How long had he been there? 

“Long enough”, his voice low and not betraying any emotion. Anger flashed through your body as you suddenly realized he was the reason for your suffering. 

“Why did you take me? You should’ve just killed me like you’re about to do with everyone else”, your voice was raw from the sobbing fit you had just been through. 

“Oh but we can’t kill you, we need you”. You just stared at him, confused. “You’re our pawn, Saf”. You felt your heart drop at the use of your nickname, but your never gave up eye contact. You couldn’t put your finger on what emotion you were seeing in his eyes. Was it amusement? Was this fucker entertained by your pain? 

With a deep chuckle, he left your cell. The intense emotions of the day had taken over you. You let sleep consume your aching body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i just wanted to say a quick thank you to lunaxxx on here!! she has encouraged me to start writing and continues to support me!! not to mention her fics are Amazing! i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment if you liked it! (or if you didn’t haha) - L<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saf finally gets out of her jail cell

The storm trooper with the silver armor shaking you awake pulled you out of your slumber. Except this time she didn’t have her helmet on. She had short platinum hair that made the soft features of her face stand out. You grabbed hold of her strong hand as she pulled you up from the floor. 

“Where are u taking me?”, you were afraid of the answer. Were they going to kill you? She looked down at you with the beginnings of a smile, “Supreme Leader Ren requested for you  
to be brought to a proper room”. You were shocked. There was no way to stop the small smile that took over your lips. 

The walk to your new quarters was uneventful. You saw some officers stare, and became self conscious of your appearance. You found yourself picking at the skin of your thumb to keep calm. You arrived at the door of your new quarters about a minute later. 

“Breakfast will be dropped off in five minutes”, the storm trooper said before turning on her heel. Before she could leave, you called out to her, “Wait! I never got your name”. 

“Phasma”, she relied as she pulled her helmet back on and left. You couldn’t help but smile, Phasma made you feel as if your weren’t completely alone on this ship. Breakfast was dropped off and you ate quickly, so as not to taste the disgusting slop. After eating you decided to take a look around your new quarters. They were small, but still considerably larger than your cell. The walls gray, the floors black and just as shiny as ever. You finally got a bed, sighing in relief at the thought of not having to sleep on the floor anymore. There was also a small bathroom with a refresher included in your quarters. While looking around, you caught a glimpse of your disheveled appearance in the mirror. You decided it would be best to take advantage of your new refresher. The water pressure was amazing, and it help the knots on your back melt away. After thoroughly cleaning yourself, you stepped out of the shower. 

You grabbed a towel and made your way into the other part of your quarters. You found a small closet, filled with simple First Order uniforms. You found some casual clothes in a dresser next to your bed. After pulling on a tank top and sweatpants, you got back to discovering your new living space. There was a bookshelf against the wall parallel to your bed. You decided to dedicate your time to looking through some books, as you had nothing else to do. There was nothing of interest to you, mostly maps of systems you had never heard of. However, you discovered some history books about the clone wars. 

You were lost in the information in the books until your eyes started to get heavy. You made your way from the sofa to your bed and shut your eyes. A knocking at your door woke you up. You quickly got out of bed and walked to the door. Your heart fluttered in your chest when your eyes met Kylo Ren’s. This is your fourth time seeing him, yet his striking beauty paralyzes you every time. He smirked at this. Blushing, you moved aside so he could step into your quarters. 

“Do you remember me yet?”, he almost whispered. You looked up at him and your eyes were met with the sadness in his. You shook you head no and quickly looked away. He sighed, and slowly walked over to you. You flinched as he brought his hands up to your face. Was Kylo Ren about to kiss you? 

“No.”, he said quickly, there was no emotion in his tone. He reached up and brought his gloved hands to your temples. There was a sharp pain in the back of your head, before you could panic Kylo Ren pressed his forehead against yours. You were met with what seemed like a memory, but you were seeing a younger version of yourself. You saw your parents, as well as another couple who’s names you couldn’t remember. Kylo pulled away. You were met with confusion and silence from him. Why did he show you this? He opened his mouth as if to answer, but then quickly closed it.

A thought flashed into your head. “My planet. Have you destroyed it?”, your voice wavering. You knew the answer, yet you asked anyway. Kylo Ren broke eye contact to look at the floor. “Leave”, you snapped bitterly. He paused, you could tell this upset him but you didn’t care. He left your quarters without saying anything. You laid back down on your bed, crying for what felt like the hundredth time since you’d been on the Finalizer. 

You had calmed down after maybe 15 minutes. You couldn’t help but think about the memory Kylo Ren showed you earlier. Why did that couple look so familiar? After wracking your brain for what felt like an eternity, you finally remembered. Those were family friends, Han and Leia. You had met them through another family friend, Lando. Realization hit you like a ton of bricks when you remembered Han and Leia’s son, Ben. How had you not realized the similarities between him and Kylo? You felt like the biggest idiot in the galaxy. Your body warmed with the pleasant memories of you and Ben. He was five years older than you, but you had the biggest crush on him as a little girl. One day he left to go train as a Jedi with his uncle, you never saw him again. 

Whatever happened during that training, you knew it ended up in the creation of Kylo Ren. You also knew that Kylo Ren killed his father. This man brings death wherever his goes. You decided that you would do whatever it takes to not become another one of his victims.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone stops by Saf’s quarters...is it Kylo again?

The next few days were almost identical. You woke up, took a shower, swallowed your disgusting breakfast, and continued to read and reread the mind numbingly boring books on your shelf. You swore one of these days you would lose your mind. On the fifth day of this, something finally changed. You received a knock on your door as you were finishing your breakfast. Thinking it was Kylo Ren, you felt the familiar feeling of anger rise in your chest. He destroyed your planet and completely ignored you after revealing that you used to know each other. He’s an ass. Deciding to finally open your door, you were met with a shock of orange hair. 

You recognize this man from the day you were taken from Bespin. The two of you stood there awkwardly for what felt like an eternity. Then he spoke, “Despite my better judgement, the First Order has decided to make you a spy”. Your stomach dropped at this; the spying you did on Bespin was nothing compared to being a spy for the First Order. 

“Sir, I just don’t understand. Why me?”, you asked, voice shaky. 

“Ren decided it would be a good idea to make you a spy on the resistance, since you knew General Organa”. You nodded at this, still worried that you wouldn’t be able to perform in a high stakes situation. “If you let me come in, I’ll help you set up your datapad”. You stepped aside and he entered. The two of you sat on your sofa and looked at the new datapad.

“I can tell you’re uneasy about this”. Damn, you needed to get a better poker face if you were to be a spy. “I tried to tell Ren not to force you into such a large role so soon, but he didn’t listen”, you could tell this man was not a fan of Kylo Ren. Neither were you at this point. 

“He’s an ass”, the man laughed at this. There was a glimmer in his eyes as if he was happy that you understood how he felt. He finished helping you set everything up and started to get up. 

“Wait” He stopped, and turned to look at you. “Can you please stay, I haven’t had human contact in what feels like years.” 

He paused, apprehensive. “Ren won’t be happy if he finds out”.

“He won’t. And if he does I really don’t care”. The man sat back down and neither of you said anything, the awkward silence had returned. “So....I don’t even know your name”

“General Hux” he stated blankly.

“Okay General well I’m Saffron”, you kept a playful tone in your voice. He smiled, “Just call me Hux”. You smiled back. The two of you talked for about twenty minutes about the First Order, some of the responsibilities he has as a General, and how disgusting the food is. He told you that he got better food due to his high rank. The delivery droid stopped by with your dinner and Hux decided to leave, but not before making a comment about how gross the food looked. 

“I’ll make sure to grab you some of my dinner next time”, he gave you a warm smile and left. Next time? You felt butterflies in your stomach at this. Maybe the First Order wasn’t so bad. You ate your dinner, this time it wasn’t as putrid, but maybe it was because you were in a better mood. 

Maybe an hour later there was another set of knocks at your door. Without thinking twice, you opened the door and you could tell Kylo Ren was pissed. 

He quickly entered your quarters, black cape billowing behind him. You gulped, “Um I didn’t say you could come in”.

“I don’t have to listen to you, I am the Supreme Leader of the first order. You are to listen to me”. You could feel the sweat on the back of your neck, but why were you nervous? You didn’t do anything wrong. “I know Hux was in your room, one of my officers told me”.

“Okay and? I’m allowed to talk to other people besides you”. You couldn’t believe how childish he was being. 

“Just tell me you had sex with him”. You laughed at this. Is he ridiculous? Why would you have sex with General Hux of all people? He gave you a disgusted look as if he didn’t believe you. 

“So you’re just going to come into my quarters to imply that i’m lying to you? Just leave, you’re being ridiculous”, you snapped. Instead of being hurt by this, it just made him more angry. 

“You need to respect your superiors”. He pulled you so u were facing him, you noticed quite a large bulge in his leather pants. Your mouth watered. He responded with a deep chuckle, “You want this”. All you could do was nod, you were at a loss for words. “Beg for it”.

You felt your face heat up at this. “Please Supreme Leader! Let me suck your cock” This satisfied him and he reached down to the zipper on his pants. You felt anticipation bubbling in your veins. It stopped when you heard a notification coming from his data pad. He huffed as he pulled it out and a look of worry flooded his features. “What’s wrong?” 

“My officers found the Resistance base. I have to go”, you frowned but understood this was more important than a blowjob. He left without even looking at you and you were left alone with your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first time writing a fic! if anyone has any constructive criticism please let me know! i hope you enjoy :) - L<3


End file.
